L'amour vache
by eme666
Summary: bon v'la la présentation de ma new fic. bon le prem est pas encore finie ms je vais travailler aux 2
1. Chapter 1

Fic en préparation. Ceci sera un OS.

Les perso sont pas moi et pourtant je l'ai demandé gentiment.

Rating un grand voir même très grand M. ah ! oui c'est aussi un slash.

**Titre l'amour vache.**

Bon planatons le décors…

Tonton Voldy et bien il est mort (comment je sais pas et je m'en fous pske c moi qui écrit d'abord na !).

Donc c'est Lulu qui est au pouvoir (ben oui c'est quand même le bras droit de Voldy).

Ryrry est toujours en vie et sert de jouet à Lulu.

Ry, il aime Lulu et Lulu aime Ry.

Tout ça donne l'amoour vache. Ben oui amour et soumission quoi.

Et oui donc je me lance dans le lemon et le n'importe quoi dés ma deuxième fic. Ça va changer des truc dégulinant d'amour et de bons sentiments. Voilà du crade (tous aux abris).

Et voilà tout prochainement la fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon comme promis ma fic intitulée ''L'amour vache''.

Je sais que certain l'attende depuis longtemps.

Bon d'abord merci aux gens qui m'ont laissé un petit mot.

V'là la fic (tous aux abris).

**L'amour vache.**

Lucius venait de sortir du ministère où se tenait, il y a encore quelques temps, une réunion avec les sorciers les plus hauts placés. Un seul manquait à l'appel, lui, il n'était pas là et pourtant en tant que directeur de Poudlard il aurait du être là. Pourquoi était-il absent ? Y avait-il un problème ? Pourquoi avoir envoyé Snape, le directeur adjoint ?

Ces questions le hantaient. Il est vrai que depuis la prise de pouvoir par Voldemort beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Les moldus étaient devenus des esclaves et leur sort dépendait du sorcier chez qui ils étaient. L'ordre du phoenix avait été dissout. Et Harry Potter avait accepté l'offre que lui avait faite Voldemort de devenir le nouveau directeur de Poudlard avec comme adjoint Lucius. C'est à ce moment qu'ils avaient commencé leur relation assez particulière.

Aujourd'hui Voldemort était mort et Lucius était à la tête du monde sorcier. Harry est toujours directeur mais son nouvel adjoint Snape ne semblait pas apprécier la relation que suivait Harry et Lucius, peut-être parce qu'il voyait Harry comme un fils. C'est vrai que leur relation était étrange et seules quelques personnes sont au courant.

Lucius venait de rentrer. Il était le premier, c'est rare d'habitude Harry était là pour l'accueillir dans le plus simple appareil. Aujourd'hui pas. Etrange. Il n'était même ni assis à son bureau ni dans la bibliothèque. Où pouvait-il être ?

Il venait de rentrer. Il était presque minuit. Il était en retard. Lucius était assis dans le salon, quand Harry mit en pied dans la pièce il alluma la lumière et fut surpris de voir son amant qui l'attendait.

Où étais-tu ?

J'étais à Poudlard.

Il y a eu un problème ?

Euh… oui

Dis moi la vérité Harry. Y a-t-il eu un problème à Poudlard ?

On peut dire ça.

Explique toi !

Draco voulait me parler et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

De nous deux Lucius. On a parlé de la relation que j'ai avec toi. Il voulait savoir si je t'aimais vraiment et si la réciproque est vrai. Et j'espère qu'elle est.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Mais Harry tu devais être rentré il y a plusieurs heures. Tu connais le tarif.

Oui Lucius je le connais.

Très bien déshabille toi et va m'attendre dans la chambre mon chaton.

Oui Maître j'y vais.

Harry se déshabille dans le salon devant le maître de son coeur et de son corps. A son coup pend sa marque d'appartenance à Lucius, un collier avec un pendentif en forme de rose. Sur cette rose sont gravés les mots : Lucius & harry. Harry se rendit dans la chambre que Lucius arrive. Quand il entra, il vit son chaton à genoux au centre de la chambre avec ses bracelets de cuir aux poignets et aux chevilles et la tête baissée. Lucius enleva sa chemise et força son chaton à se mettre à genoux. Il lui caresse doucement la courbe de sa chute de reins qui garde encore de légère marque de sa dernière punition d'il y a trois jours. En voyant ça, il compris que Harry devait avoir du mal à s'asseoir et donc l'inquiétude de son fils. Contraire à ce que Harry pensait, il n'utilisera par la cravache mais seulement sa main. Une bonne vieille fessée comme pour un petit enfant.

Compte les coups chaton. On va jusque 30.

Oui maître. Un, deux, trois, … 10 … 20 … 28, 29, 30.

Après ces trente claques sur le derrière rebondit de son chaton, Lucius le retourne et essuye les larmes qui coulent librement sur les joues du jeune homme. Il lui dit combien il a été courageux et qu'il est fier de lui.

Maintenant chaton déshabille moi !

Les mains tremblantes, il s'applique à enlever les bottes, les chaussettes de son maître en déposant quelques baisers sur les pieds et les orteils. Puis ses mains se relèvent et détachent la ceinture puis le pantalon. Il le fait descendre et remarque que Lucius est nu en dessous. Il rougit malgré l'habitude.

Lucius le relève et le porte vers un coin de la chambre où pendent des chaînes. Il attache son chaton à l'horizontal juste à la hauteur de son entrejambe. Il se place devant lui et lui relève la tête.

Suce moi mon amour. Fait moi jouir avec ta bouche.

Harry ouvre la bouche, sort la langue et commence par lécher le sexe de son maître. Il le caresse de la langue sur toute la longueur et s'attarde sur le gland. En entendant les soupirs de Lucius et le mouvements impatients des hanches qu'il faisait. Il décide de le prendre totalement en bouche anticipant ainsi la demande de son amant. Lucius pousse un soupir de pur contentement. Son chaton pouvait être si jouissif par moment. Il se laissa aller dans la bouche du suspendu. Il caressa ce corps qu'il aimait tant et lui dit qu'il lui interdit de jouir. Il le frappe à certains endroits tels que la poitrine, le sexe, les fesses ; le griffe à d'autres ou le caresse.

Il aime tellement voir son chaton se tordre de plaisir et lutter contre la jouissance qui montait en lui. Il était tellement beau dans ces moments là. Puis il arrête tout il entend un gémissement de frustration et de colère d'être ainsi abandonné. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait jouir mais ça lui était interdit.

Lucius lui écarta les jambes le plus possible et commença à préparer son chaton. D'abord un doigt et puis un deuxième. Harry le suppliait d'aller plus vite, de le pendre. Il le tortura ainsi encore quelques minutes puis enfonça son sexe profondément en lui. Harry hurla le plaisir et de douleur. Lucius entame ses va et viens toujours en interdisant de jouir à Harry.

Il accéléra jusqu'à se lâcher dans les entrailles de son tendre chaton. Chaton au bord de l'orgasme. Chaton qu'il caressa et dans lequel il enfonça un gode. Gode qui alla toucher la prostate de Harry et le fit crier de plaisir. Lucius commença à le faire aller dans le cul de son chaton et lui dit à l'oreille qu'il pouvait se laisser aller. Son chaton pouvait enfin jouir. Il le fit et Lucius récolta le tout dans sa main qu'il fit lèche à Harry après.

Il le détacha et le porta jusqu'au lit. Là il l'entoura de ses bras et lui dit tout son amour. Et Merlin sait que c'est réciproque. Harry posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son maître puis il s'endormit.

J'arrive pas à croire que je viens d'écrire ça.

Bon laisser moi un petit mot pour me donner votre avis.


End file.
